Felix Identity
by FlimFlam3
Summary: Adrian Agreste will spend some weeks out of France. But how can he leave Paris, and Ladybug, without a Chat Noir? Plagg may have an answer to the dilemma, but will be the cure worst than the illness? Rated T to be on the safe side
1. FELIX IDENTITY

**Disclaimer**

 **1 - the author does not owns Miraculous - Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir, its characters and likeness. Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

 **2 – story for entertaining purposes only**

 **3 - criticisms and opinions more than welcome**

 **4 - be aware English is not the author's first language**

Ch 01 - FELIX IDENTITY

"I don't understand you, Adrien. First, you tried everything to go to school. Now, is more than happy to leave it for some weeks"

The little black creature teased as Adrien spun himself on his bedroom chair.

"I never had vacations, Plagg. I mean, not like this, with friends to hang out with. I am not even sure about what to do. Movies? Video-games?"

"I think the first item of the agenda is usually 'buy more cheese'. The rest you will figure out."

"Plagg!"

The talk between teenager and his kwami was interrupted by a call on the house communication system.

"Adrien? Are you ready for the last day of school?"

"Yes, Nathalie, meet you at the front porch." Gesturing for Plagg to hide in his shirt, he went down in a flash.

Inside the car, Adrien was barely listening to his assistant, until:

"… so lucky to have all these put together for your time in the United States."

"Wait, what?"

"I sent you the outlines on an email yesterday, Adrien. Your vacation time will be very well spent. First, that two-weeks program on Harvard about Social Media. It will be fantastic for both your personal brand and your future as the head of the Agreste company."

Adrien head spun. Was he going to the United States? His assistant keep talking, he only understood some words here and there, his mind racing.

"…screen test for a new movie version of Peter Pan. The director was thrilled to learn about your fencing skills. Also, we were just contacted by Warner…"

How could his father do that to him? To take him away from the friends he barely met?

"… something called 'Teen Titans'. Superhero movies are in vogue now, and I believe dying your hair black is a small price to pay if you manage to get the role of, let me see…, 'Aqualad'. And, of course…"

And Ladybug? How could he abandon Ladybug? What if an akuma appears? What if…

"… specialized press already sending notes about you and Jaden Smith doing the photo-essay together. You do understand…"

No, this could not be happening. Nothing could be worse.

"…two of the most influential young models in activity. How does it sounds?"

Adrien opened his mouth, but no sound came out of it.

"No need to compliment me, Adrien, just doing my job. Well, I did quite a work putting all these opportunities together, but no need to compliment me." And, smiling, in a small voice "A bonus from your father would suffice."

Adrien hardly registered the last day of school. He only opened himself with Nino.

Back in his room, he was not surprised to see Nathalie already bagged part of what he needed for the trip. He collaped in his bed.

"I have 24 hours to find a way to escape this."

Plagg flew to the teenager computer, stroke some keys.

"Eeehhh, 32 hours actually. Your flight is already booked."

"Fantastic." Adrien was not able to move. "I can't leave my lady. It's too dangerous, I-i…"

Plagg shook his head and sighed. There was no other way to solve this.

"Look, Adrien, if you're worried about Ladybug and Paris, well… there's a solution, but… I will not like it, Ladybug will most likely not like it, and you are not going to like it, but, at least, both she and the city will be safe."

"I will do anything for my lady."

"I got that the first 50 times you told me."

"So, what's the solution?"

"Do you know how many times you put yourself in the line of fire to save Ladybug?"

The teenager shrugged.

"What does this has to do with…"

The kwami extracted a piece of cheese from a drawer, so he could avoid direct eye contact with the teenager.

"Most of you do the same."

"Most of… who?"

"Chat Noirs. Black Cats, and so many other languages. And don't let me start with the ones that tried to be creative: Night Feline, Patch-Crosser, … That does not make you the most durable heroes of the field, you know? Now…"

After the kwami has done talking, Adrien had his head between his hands, a turmoil of feelings inside him.

"You expected me to die."

"No! I didn't expect you to die, I don't want you to die, or get hurt, I enjoy too much your company to… Look, this has nothing to do with me, or even my wishes, right? It was not my idea. It's just an… insurance. Think of it like…" The kwami quickly looked around, trying to explain, until an autographed poster gave him the right idea "Like that, a Paris St Germain player. No matter how good he is, once in a while he got replaced, right? Another gets in the field to finish the game."

Adrien frowned.

"Look, Adrien, is just for some weeks."

"No, I already accepted the idea there's a trained replacement for me with another cat miraculous on his or her finger."

"His. And not as powerful or enduring as yours. Still, enough to keep things going around here, and yourself at easy."

"But I am still mad."

"Adrien, I would never want something bad happ…"

"I understand that, Plagg, but what you just said hurts."

"Sorry, I had to…"

He pointed to the poster. "Racing. I am a Racing Paris fan. My mother was, so am I. My father is the PSG supporter."

Both the teenager and the kwami laughed. After a while, Adrien asked.

"So, what's the plan? Where's this second-rate cat?"

"Well, tonight you will explain the situation to Ladybug. But first, you will ask Nathalie for changing your schedule a bit…"

Early next morning, Adrien was sharing his attention between some movies playing on his mobile and Nathalie, while the train speed in direction of London.

"I am really proud of you, Adrien. You sure are taking a great interest in your family business."

"Thanks." He felt something moving on his pocket. "I'll be back soon." And went to the wagon bathroom. Closing the door, he let Plagg out.

"Just another hour to London, and to my torture section."

"Don't be dramatic, Adrien. It's just a visit to your father's brand store and some autographs. It was the only excuse we found for you to get to London, remember?"

"But I hate signing autographs. All those people, looking at me as I am some kind of… more than human thing. I wish I could just blend in."

"Sure. Blend in as the over wealthy gorgeous teen model, potentially fencing Olympic medalist in a couple of years, or blend in as the black-clad vigilante with super-human agility?" The kwami nudge his partner "The last one, courtesy of yours truly."

"Thanks for the support."

"You are welcome. Now, tell me why you were watching those old cartoons?"

"Research. I can't stay in America, I need to fail those movie tests. So, I am thinking about sounding like Pepé le Pew."

"You will make a fool of yourself on purpose."

"Yes, I will." He showed his internal pocket. "So, back in, ' _silver plate_ '."

"Make sure to stop by the train bar for some cheese."

It was easier than both Adrien and Plagg thought. After the autographs, just let Nathalie discussing some petty detail with the store manager, say something about resting in the hotel for the night flight, and they were free to find the carrier of the other Cat Miraculous. After asking here and there, they entered a narrow road.

"You really don't need to meet him. In fact, the whole secret identity…"

"I don't want to talk to him, Plagg. Just to see him."

"Fine. You may even help. If I don't cataclysm his face in three minutes, it means we'll work together for a while."

"He's that a charmer, huh?"

They entered a small library. There, he was. It was hard to judge from distance, but Adrien though he was taller and leaner than himself. Turning to get another book, he saw the pointy chin, and something in the posture, how this chin was held high, made Adrien dislike the other teen at first sight. The kwami made sure nobody was in sight, and flew to the british boy.

"Felix Devonshire."

The teen raised his eyes and slowly build a meaningful smile. "Well, well, well. If it's not my favorite mythological creature."


	2. The Felix Dominion

1 - the author does not owns Miraculous - Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir, its characters and likeness. Tale for entertainment purposes only.

2 – story for entertaining purposes only

3 - a small, throwaway interlude almost for comedy purposes only

4 - criticisms and opinions more than welcome

5 - be aware English is not the author's first language

Cap 02

Plagg groaned and tried to keep calm, while the English teen went to a secluded booth on the library.

"Took you longer than I expected."

"Uh… what?"

"For Master Fu to realize his mistake. Anyone can open the internet and see the bloody mess Paris is. That Cat does a terrible job." And grinned "N'est-ce pas?"

The kwami just looked at the ring shining at the teenager finger. Unlike Adrien's, it was shaped like a cat's head, with gemstones for eyes and another one on its forehead. It took every once of Plagg patience for not to grab it, turn around and give it to the first person passing by.

"The Great Guardian made a mistake, indeed. And I am talking with it right now. But we don't have choices, Felix, so…"

"Do you mean the other one beat the dust?"

"WHAT?"

"I am asking if the other Cat is no more. If he ceased to be. Expired and went to meet his maker. If he's a stiff. Beret of life, resting in peace, pushing the daisies. If his metabolic processes are now history. Off the twig, kicked the bucked, shuffled off his mortal coil, run down the curtain and joined the choir invisible. If he is an ex-Cat. " And smirked.

Forget about finding another person, thought Plagg. An actual cat would be better.

"Nothing of the sort! Just… assume your duty for a few weeks."

"A few weeks. When I am the hero the place needs."

"You are very athletic, yes. Aaaand kind of smart." Plagg flew closer to Felix, looking the human eye to eye "But then, of course, you open your mouth."

Felix closed his nose.

"Phew, you're the one to talk. What have you being eating?"

"Felix, I don't have time. Take the assignment, or not, say it now."

He just turned back to his book.

"You are right about being smart. Waiting for this moment, I've being honing my body and mind."

"In order to balance the decent soul you clearly lack?"

"There's tons of information about the Miraculous out there, you know? Ancient tomes and conspiracy rags like this." He raised the book a bit "About 'Tiny aliens transforming people'. Sounds familiar?"

"Right, you are not interested, I am out of here". Great, though Plagg. Three weeks on processed, plastic-wrapped slices of American cheese ahead.

"I am interested. I want to show you and Fu are wrong."

"Good, let's move."

"Just ask."

Oh, no. Not that. He is really… The kwami took a deep breath.

"Felix, we n-need your… I can't do this."

"Think about Paris. The countless humanity treasures that can be lost on an attack."

"Right, we need your help. There, I said it."

He put down the book and got up.

"Let's go home and pack. By the way, I've read kwamis body become the miraculous holders' uniforms, is that a fact?"

"It's way more complex than that, but in the most basic level, yes, we transform into your clothings, among other things."

"Still aware of the surroundings?"

"What are these questions for? Yes, we see what you see, we feel what you touch, everything."

"In that case, I will be sure to skip some baths."

"And I will make a pebble inside your boot."

"I will have naughty thoughts for the reaction down there."

"I will make your trousers disappear."

From his hidden spot, Adrien watched as the duo went away. Somehow, he was even more worried about Paris now that before..


	3. The Felix Objective

Plagg went to look through the window of the small hotel room once more. Then went to the bed. And the window. Since they arrived, Felix has done nothing but looking at some papers, peering at his computer and writing. He was used to long periods inside pockets, lockers and such, but even a kwami patience has limits.

"Felix, you know you can go out and enjoy yourself while Chat Noir is not needed, right? You are in Paris, after all."

The British teen was licking close an envelope.

"First things first. Do you think I would jump into action without planning?"

The Kwami looked at the envelopes, and understood even less. Felix addressed them to Ladybug, 'the other Cat' and… himself?

"Well, now that plan C is taken care of…" he took some running shoes and shorts off his bag "I will see a couple of kilometers of the surroundings."

"What plan C" – The kwami couldn't finish his sentence, as Felix' computer started to beep.

"Well, there's an exercise better than jogging in town."

Plagg's eyes were glued on the screen, as the phrase "your alert for 'akuma' and 'Paris'" followed by video after video, news site after news site.

"Do you know how long I've waiting to say those words?" He raised his hand, wriggling the finger with his ring. "Plagg, transform me, servant."

"That 'servant' is uncalled fooooo.." but the kwami was already being attract to the ring, covering Felix's body in black material.

Twenty minutes after, Ladybug was swinging into the local where the Akumatized villain was causing destruction. This one was floating on what looked like an version of the TGV made of dark energy. The villain, a girl wearing a dystopian conductor uniform, had the power to send the train here and there, destroying building and streets. That was what Marinette saw on her mobile, while waiting the slowest ever pain d'épices to finish baking. She was not even sure what excuse she made to her parents. She must stop…

But the train was just floating there, while the villain was fending with a dark blur. Getting close, she remembered what Chat Noir said about the replacement. The guy was taller and lean, with longer hair. Where the uniform of her Chat was shiny, this one was dull black, with the boots going up to the middle of his thighs. The bell seemed oversized, unzipped to the middle of his chest. The mask was a bit more angular, reminding Ladybug of the ones wore in Venetian Carnivals.

And he was attacking the villain. Without stopping. Focused in the hero, she couldn't make the train move. That is, until the new Chat saw her. That gave the akumatized lady an opening to make a rail of energy appear and grow, throwing Felix away. Ladybug ran to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." Said him, getting up. Both heroes looked at one another for a moment. "Introductions later?"

"Of course. Saw anything out of place on her?"

"Weak left defense. I just need a moment to knock her out."

"I mean out of place on her look. Something that should not be there."

Felix looked at the girl in steampunk-ish uniform, riding a flying train made of energy.

"Are you…kidding?"

After swinging close to the nemesis, Ladybug noticed.

"Her mobile."

"Right" said Felix "I will throw it for you."

With a swift movement of his stick, the phone was now flying in direction of Ladybug.

"Grab it! Grab and break it."

Marinette was about to say something, but decided not to antagonize the rookie.

"Now use your yoyo to catch the Akuma."

Soon, everything went to normal, with a young woman holding her phone in tears.

"He said his new girlfriend would arrive by train today. I still love him. I still…"

Leaving her to the authorities to handle, Ladybug turned to the new Chat.

"You did well, but I really don't need a backseat driver."

"You're also good. Shall we go on?"

"Uh… we're done here."

"No, we… he noticed his ring starting to beep, with one of cat's eyes becoming dark. "Meet me at the top of that building tonight, twenty-hundred. We need to talk."

Later that night, Ladybug swan to the meeting place, half-decided to give this new Cat a piece of her mind. At the distance, she saw him, emptying a backpack full of papers.

"Right, we started on the wrong foot. We'll work together for a while, so better know each one style, before…"

"Sure," he unwrapped a map of Paris "while we discuss my plan to capture Hawkmoth."

"What?"

"Look here. Do you think people don't get mad in Noisy-le-Grand? No personal crisis in Argenteuil? No arguing in Massy?" He pointed to the communes in metropolitan Paris. "Why are the attacks confined at this small area?" He smiled at himself. "Answer, Hawkmoth's powers are very limited geographically. Maybe, maybe even at the distance of sight. So now, we…"

"Wait. Wait. This is going too fast. First, I am not sure going hunting for Hawkmoth is the best action. Second… No, first of all, I don't think I can call you Chat Noir."

"Felix is fine." He paused for a while "Or Dark Cat. Yes, Dark Cat can work." He packed up "Come with me" and used his stick to propel him.

Ladybug sighed and followed. These are going to be some long weeks.

After a while, Felix landed on a known building.

"And here we are."

"The College Françoise Dupont?" but he was already propelling himself to the inner courtyard.

"Dark Cat, you are trespassing." He didn't seem to listen.

"There are a few Akuma magnet's places on my list. This one takes the cake. Horrificator, Evillustrator, the stone guy. Coincidence? I don't think so." And raised his stick to break a window. Ladybug hand stopped him.

"I said you can't do this."

"Look, Ladybug, this can be home of an insane principal, a delusional teacher, a janitor with a complex. And next time, he can do damage that you can't undo. So let's end this at once."

"We…" she measured her words "Me and Chat Noir will stop Hawkmoth. By the book. Not breaking in every place you thinks is suspicious."

"Have it your way." He raised his hands in a shrug motion, but suddenly firmed the grip around the baton and made it grow, smashing the window. He smiled. "Oopsie."

He was about to enter, when he felt the line of Ladybug's yoyo around him.

"I said no."

He stopped for a while. "Very well, in the name of partnership, I shall oblige."

"Look, let's just try to work together for a few weeks, right? Doing it the usual way is already dangerous enough."

"Very well, I will play the sidekick. As for the few weeks… who knows?" And jumped out of Ladybug's view.

Back in her room, an exhausted Marinette collapsed in the bed.

"Tikki, can you believe this guy? A couple of minutes with him and I am already missing the cat puns."

"Some people have difficult personalities, Marinette, but we must make an effort to…"

"Difficult personalities?"

"It's a way to say he is a jerk with an ego the size of the Stade de France."

"Tikki!"

"But go easy with him, and you may work together in a more friendly way."

"I hope so. At least, he will not do anything stupid."

The next night, Dark Cat was exploring the college alone.


	4. The Felix Sanction

**1 - the author does not owns Miraculous - Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir, its characters and likeness. Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

 **2 – story for entertaining purposes only**

 **3 - criticisms and opinions more than welcome**

 **4 - be aware English is not the author's first language**

* * *

Ten days without any Akuma attack helped Felix to slim down his list. He was sitting in his apartment, doing push-ups while looking at the map on the floor. Plagg was nearby, chewing on a cheap brand of camembert, while looking the news.

"Look at that: 'Police to create taskforce to handle propriety invasions at the center of Paris'. Congratulations, Felix, you are doing a great job."

"Yes, I am. I already know a lot of places Hawkmoth isn't, and two I am still in doubt. It would be easier if he decided to attack again."

"You want an Akuma attack?"

"I want to talk with Ladybug. The next place to be investigated is a bit tricky, it would be a lot easier with her help." He pressed a key on the computer, and a building came to view. He returned to his exercises.

"A bit tricky?"

"The good thing is, they're two places for the price of one. Maybe if we cataclysm an ATM tonight, we will have money for a couple of nights there."

It was enough to make Plagg almost cough out the cheese. Almost.

"I will not hear another word about it."

"In that case, I need Ladybug. They seem to trust her."

"Let me remind you, my perfidious albioner, you are talking about the hotel and the freaking personal apartment of the Mayor of Paris!"

The british teen chuckled.

"Plagg! A thing so old and travelled like you with xenophobic feelings?"

"More 'Felixphobic', really. And you give me tons of reasons for that."

He laughed.

"I am hurt. Well, as a sign of trust" he removed his sweaty shirt "I will take a long shower to be clean and fresh should Dark Cat be needed today."

"That's almost decent of y…"

Plagg's phrase was cut short as the smelly piece of clothing hit his small body.

* * *

Two days later Felix got his desire.

The attack happened at nighttime, giving Felix an idea. He could finally test his hypothesis about Hawkmoth. The akumatized villain this time was some twisted version of the Michelin Man, transforming the passerby into pit crew, who attacked car after car to refuel and change the tires, again and again.

As both he and Ladybug dodge speed cars to get closer to the attacker, he said:

"I have an idea. Just follow me and watch for any light going out."

"We talked about that, Dark Cat. We try to work as a…"

Ladybug was not able to say the word "team" as Felix used his staff to propel him against the villain.

"Hey, Nico Ros-Bozo!"

The akumatized antagonist felt Dark Cat's shoulder hit full speed his stomach. With a swift movement, he put the villain on his back and using his staff, took him to the top of a building. Ladybug better watch the surroundings, he tough, throwing the villain on the roof. As he tried to get up, Felix hit him hard on the chest with both knees, making him fall on his back. Using an arm and the staff to hold the akumatized one chin in place, with the other hand Felix punched the face of the enemy.

Twice.

Three times

Four.

Five.

"Are you listening, Hawkmoth? You're next! I know where you are!" And raised his fist once more, only for it to be caught by Ladybug's yoyo.

The heroine pushed him away from the akumatized one. "What do you think you're doing? He's a victim!"

Felix opened his mouth.

"Don't. Just don't." and turned to the antagonist "Look, I am in a very bad mood now, so if you please give me akuma, we can end this quick and I can deal with my partner."

Trembling, with horror in his eyes, he complied.

"Thank you." She looked at the object. It had to be a wrench "I can't break a wrench. Cataclysm."

"I asked you to…"

"Felix, if you have an ounce of self-preservation instinct, cataclysm this and shut up."

After she purified and set the akumatized villain free, Felix stood up.

"Look, I was trying to scare Hawkmoth to turn off his light, revealing himself. Now we have a bruised person and no clues. Congratulations." As he spoke up, all the lights of his ring went out at once, and Plagg flew to hide behind Ladybug.

"Consider our partnership over!"

Rage blind, he jumped over Ladybug who, out of pure reflex, she hit his chin, full force, with the yoyo.

"No!" She realized what she did, with an unconscious Felix at her feet "Nonono, I must take him to an Hospital, quick!"

"No." said Plagg "They make too many questions in a Hospital, and not even I know what goes on that kid head."

"Then what should I do?"

* * *

Adrien had not the time to read the news, so he did not knew about Ladybug. He woke up four a.m., so the photographer could work with the morning light. Grabbed some cracks and a glass of orange juice at the hotel lobby, no time for a proper breakfast. Then, he cramped himself with the rest of the production crew on a van that rushed to location. Arriving there, the crew split in two. One part working with the setting, the other helping Adrien to remove his shirt and sitting him on a chair for hair and make-up. Despite two persons attacking his face and hair at full force, he managed to be professional and exchange a few words. Jaden arrived in a private SUV a couple of minutes later. It was clear who was the star of the show, and it was fine with Adrien. The two models exchanged a couple of words before Jayden sat for the same treatment.

Some more minutes, Adrien was waiting for the last adjustments at the scenery and lights, with the routine he knew too well. Absolutely no eating, drinking just from a straw to not ruin the face make-up, if he needed to go to the bathroom, stop after at the make-up station, to re-base his hands. He was wearing some short pajamas and a bathrobe, the first of the series of clothings he would put on that day. At his hands, a toothbrush and a cup with some foamy liquid, some prop replacement of actual toothpaste he choose not to overanalyze.

"Ok, you're school roommates, so I show me that comradery."

For the next hour, it was a sequence of orders "pretend to be telling jokes to each other. Let me see an yawn, Jaden." With an endless interruption from the make-up and hair people, to fix one or other perceived problem.

"Right, we need to rush outside. Are the girl models ready? Tennis and basketball clothing, guys. We have about 40 minutes of the right light."

Photo, photo, jump to the basket like you mean it, photo, fix the make-up, photo, another outfit, fix the hair. In another photo shoot, Adrien reflected how different situations are. He was used to undress in front of female models who were also in several states of nakedness without blinking an eye. But sometimes a gesture of Ladybug is capable of make him lovesick for hours. Today he cannot think any of that, however. No time. Make-up, photo, photo, hold the racquet behind your head, photo, photo.

It was past 8 p.m. when he returned to his hotel room, thinking about the reporters and colleagues that talk about his "glamorous job". All he wanted was to let his body hit the bed in the most lazy and messy way possible. Sighting, he managed to open his computer, saw the news about Ladybug and his replacement. What was happening? It was a photo of Ladybug fighting that version of Chat Noir. How could… his Lady was with serious problems, maybe in danger. And he still had another day in a half at the other side of the ocean. He must talk with Nathalie and cut this stay short.

* * *

 **Next: Felix Supremacy**


	5. FELIX SUPREMACY (part1)

**Felix Supremacy – part I**

* * *

"He's out for a long time. I did not intended to hit him so hard." Marinette looked at the british boy, now resting on a futon at Master Fu.

"Eeeeeeh, I am at fault, too." went Plagg "I rushed my way out, it is a bit traumatic for the holder."

"You're one of the few kwamis that know how to do that. A nod to some of your companions, right? Long time no see, by the way."

"If I could train them to be more than bodyguards of your girls… well, not long enough, red granny."

"We're the same age! We're…forget it, long time no see, let's keep it that way."

Wayzz, the turtle kwami, smiled. "You two know you like each other behind all that bickering, right?"

The kwamis of creation and destruction looked away from each other. With their colour, it was almost impossible to see them blushing. Almost.

"Marinette, can you keep Plagg until Chat returns?"

"Of course, Master Fu. How about him?"

The elder one touched lightly Felix's head.

"There was once a master of Zen with several disciples. One of them kept stealing things from the others. The master always asked the others to forgive him. One day, the disciples got together and laid an ultimatum to the master. Quick the thief out, or everybody else would leave. He answered 'you all know the difference between good and evil. He's the only one who does not, he is the one who needs me the most. I will continue to teach him, even if you all go away'."

"We'll be fine." Said Waizz "Master does have tons of experience."

* * *

A while after Marinette leaved with the two Kwamis, Felix awoke. Looking at his hands, he chuckled. No Miraculous ring. No surprises there. He looked around. A small room with an oriental feel, starting with the futon he was on, to the katanas on the wall.

"Felix."

"Fu. I think I must thank you for having me in. And… say I am sorry?"

"Sorry can wait. You were already out of balance, and let the power of the Miraculous to corrupt you even more." He gave Felix a tea cup. "Now, rest some more. We'll talk later." His kwami flew around them, as the elder man leaved the room.

"I guess. Nice to see you, Wayzz." Felix took a sip of the tea. "Can I have a bit more of sugar, please?"

As the kwami leaved, Felix quickly went to the swords. Maybe they're props, maybe they're the real thing, but the scabbard was heavy enough in any case.

Wayzz dropped the sugar he was carrying. Master Fu, unconscious on the floor.

"Like I said"

Felix was standing nearby, with a big grim smile, slowly fastening the miraculous turtle bracelet on his wrist.

"Nice to see you, Wayzz."


	6. FELIX SUPREMACY (part 2)

**1 - Thanks for the nice reviews and opinions of cinnawapan, SJJspice1, decode9, grima, and all that faved and are following this little adventure. Your feedback is vital for this tale to go on.**

 **2 - If you like the franchise, I'd like to suggest you to take a look at "Who Killed Trixie?" an MLP whodunit adventure I am also putting on. Thanks.**

* * *

Master Fu spent the night alone.

It was decades – decades having Wayzz company as granted. Now, the apartment, the old apartment, seems huge. The tatami suddenly is cold. Lights are out.

He keeps his back against the wall. Staff on hand. His senses, fine tuned on countless battles, training and meditation go beyond his body.

He could feel Felix was nearby. It was near midnight.

* * *

At the same time, a French teenager model was waiting in line to board the plane that would – finally – take him out of the United States.

* * *

Felix kept his eyes glued on the apartment. Sitting on a nearby roof, he smiled. It was a game of cat and rat he enjoys so much, and the old man was playing well.

Again he travelled his hand over his new uniform. Gone were the tail, bell and tall boots. Like ladybug's, this one was, for the most part, a dark green unitard. A mirror would have helped, but he knew it could wait. He could feel the protuberance of a kneecap pad, some boot details, but moving his hand upwards his thighs, waist and torso, he found nothing interesting, not even the sew lines present here and there in his old Chat uniform. Around the neck and shoulders was another history. His hands felt a neck protection, and several width hexagon plaques going down his shoulders, like the pauldrons of a samurai. At his face, over the mask that now covered fully his forehead, and not only his eyes and nose, he could feel some metal plaques further protecting the line of his eyebrows and the dorso and tip of his nose.

And on his right wrist, decorated in a turtle shell pattern, was his drop-shaped shield. Very small at this point, but he knew about the capacity of kwami weapons. He wondered how long it would take for him to learn to use it.

He returned to watch the apartment.

"Come on, Fu, come on. Call in the cavalry."

Hundreds of years of experience. Keeper of the most powerful objects on the planet. Great Guardian.

And trapped, alone, on an apartment, by a british teenager. But he knew he had two things Felix don't. Time. And friends.

Felix checked his bracelet. The five hexagons on the back of the turtle were still lit, but he knew it was just a matter of time for that to change. Even if he was doing nothing, his energy was going down. And. Despite the kwami being bond to the object, he preferred to keep Wayzz far, far away from Fu.

"You won this time, old-timer." And jumped away. "But my list is going short. I have just three places left to investigate, and surely will catch my butterfly on one of them."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Air France flight broke contact with the tarmac of the JFK airport. Adrien sighed. It would be a long trip, on his point of view.

* * *

The sun was beggining to bath Paris, signaling a new morning. One part of Master Fu he didn't like much was excited. To have a worthy opponent again. So, even if he as plenty capable to fend and mend for himself, he did what was expected. He went to a hospital, check the bump on his head. After that, also very natural, stop by a patisserie and buy breakfast.

* * *

Nearby, the loudspeakers of Charles de Gaulle airport gave notice of the arrival of passengers of the flight from New York.

* * *

Marinette was busy on the back of the shop, trying to design new packaging for the petit fours, Anything to avoid thinking about Felix.

"I think I could do a research about the story of petit-fours."

"Don't, Marinette. They're leftovers – of both ingredients and heat." Said her kwami, well hidden under the table.

"Heat?"

"Yes, when people finish using those large coal ovens of ancient times, some cooks found a waste that hour or so when the oven was not hot enough to cook the traditional dishes, nor cool enough to clean. So, they started to work on something small to be able to bake on that time and temperature."

"I can work with that. Using orange and sky blue to represent the temperatures, oh, thanks, Tikki."

"Anything to avoid going up to your room that now reeks cheese thanks to our guest."

"Tikki!" Marinette giggled and returned to work. She was so absorved that only listened her mother calling the third time.

"Marinette."

"Sorry, mom, I was…" she froze for a while

"I said mister Fu was here. He said he went to your school to talk about Japan, last muonth."

"Uh? Ah… of course, mas… mister Fu. It's hood to see you on my family shop."

"I am sure your parents must be very proud of you, a very good student and helper. Well, I must go back to my car." And tried to grab the bags, trembling a lot and walking dragging his feet very slowly.

"Mom, Dad, can I help mister Fu to his car?"

"Not only can, but should. Go on, Marinette."

"Oh, thank you, you are a very prestative young one."

As they went out of Marinette's parents view, Master Fu assumed a more straight posture, and started to walk on a pace Marinette found difficult to match.

"I am sorry to say I underestimate Felix." – and related to an worried Marinette everything that happened last night.

* * *

Adrien watched while the "Gorilla" put his and Nathalie's bags in the car trunk, real-life tetris that takes too long to be solved.

* * *

If the small talk between Marinette's parents and Master Fu went a minute longer, They would see Felix cross the street and enter the bakery. 30 seconds more, and the british teen would see Master Fu walking down the street along the girl.

But thanks to these seconds, Felix found the bakery like he expected to. With few or no customers. Be sympathetic. Buy something relatively expensive. Say something nice about the place.

When preparing to be Chat Noir, Felix read the best strategies of the greatest generals and military leaders. Studied and learned several martial arts. And know that, in this situation, to reach his objective, with a very larger man turning his back to him, there are only one course of action. Six words.

"May I use the bathroom, please?"

"Of course, young man." Opening the back door "It's the door under the stairs."

He went on without hesitation. If Felix stopped to look at the surroundings, he would spot a tiny red kwami throw caution away buzz away, return, went upstairs going through the ceiling, return with a similar black creature and fly to meet her Miraculous Holder.

He exited the bathroom and looked around. No evidence and, worst, no direct passage from the bakery to the house. But if there's one thing everybody can count on, is the laziness of people. The keys, if not remained in the pocket of the bakers, would be on a small plate or drawer of easy access. He found them on a plate, over a writing desk. He thanked the bakers, exited, opened the side door and went upstairs. Now, to the couple's bedroom.

A known yoyo tied him, and a strong pull brought him to the floor.

"So much for civilian identity. Wayzz, transform me!"

Ladybug watched as a greenish aura formed between the now Miraculous-ed Felix and her weapon. The aura acted as a barrier, stretching itself, making the cord to loosen and freeing the British teen.

"Listen, Ladybug, this is the house of one of the few students never akumatized of that college. Either Hawkmoth is a zealous parent, or they know something. And I will find out."

"You will leave this home, before…"

"What is going… Ladybug?" The small frame of Sabine Cheng appeared going up the stairs.

"Mo… ma'am, get out of here, I will take care of it."

"You could be shielding a criminal, Ladybug. And believe me, I know a lot about shields now." The aura around Felix expanded, pressing Ladybug against the wall. "I will say again and again, you are not my enemy. I need you to defeat Hawkmoth with me. Why are you so blind to solving this problem once for all?"

"The end does not justify the means, Felix."

"Oh, it does. I can suggest you a few books about consequentialism after we're done." He increased the pressure on Ladybug. "I will break any eggs to make this omelet. In fact, I will start a fire if no oven is in sight. Got it?"

Then, both feel the floor moving from their feet and felt. Looking around, Felix noticed the bakers couple who just pulled the rug from under then. Ladybug reacted fast, kicking the other teen, who didn't move one inch.

"Protection, Ladybug. You can't touch me. Now, the bakers got the right idea. Maybe an idea too good for simple workers."

As he moved towards the Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug quickly threw her yoyo under his feet, making him fall again.

"Sir, Ma'am, get out of here now." She said, pushing Marinette's parents out of the way. "Call the police, I will try to take him to another place.

* * *

At another point of the city, Adrien was entering his room, mentioning jet lag to Nathalie. He must find a way to get together with.

* * *

"Adrien!" A small piece of black fur jumped, trying to hug his neck and chest "Adrien, my Adrien, you're back."

"I missed you, too, Plagg." The teen said, scratching the kwami's head.

"We can't waste time. Ladybug may be in danger."

"Right. Plagg – I missed these words, friend. – Plagg, claws out."

* * *

 **Next: Felix Supremacy part 3 - battle on**


	7. FELIX SUPREMACY (part 3)

**Thanks a lot for following the tale so far. It's close to the end. Planned next chapetrs:**

 **\- Felix Retribuition**

 **\- The Felix Ultimatum (part 1)**

 **\- The Felix Ultimatum (part 2)**

 **\- Epilogue (maybe, not sure yet)**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Ladybug managed to take the fight to the front of the bakery. Not the safest place for her or her parents, but it would have to do. She tried attack after attack against Felix, but his miraculous keep her at bay. While she jumped here and there, Felix simply expanded and retracted his energy shield.

"Now, Ladybug, I already said you don't need to fight me. Now, you don't and can't. Let's be rational."

"You hurt an old man, Felix, and stole from him. Let's start with you giving the Miraculous back and apologizing."

"Why? I am the only using the Cat and the Turtle the way they should be used. You're, on the other hand, is the one practically defending Hawkmoth. I am the one looking for justice."

Ladybug changed the approach, bouncing the yoyo in the ground, and trying to hit Felix in the rebound. He just jumped back, and readjusted his shield.

"Justice is blind, Felix, not heartless."

"Oh? We're talking about someone who has no problem destroying Paris to get two Miraculous and you don't want to…"

A staff hit hard his force field, throwing him off balance.

"You must be the purr-fidious albioner."

Ladybug managed to keep a 'squee' from leaving her mouth. Finally, Chat Noir, the annoying but dependable Chat Noir was back, standing on the top of a wall.

"Really? You put a pun on Plagg's insult?" Felix jumped, increasing the radius of his force field, sending Chat Noir flying away. "You can call me either Felix or Tortoise."

Ladybug rushed to help Chat Noir, who felt on his feet; seeing Ladybug centimeters away, open arms to catch him, he faked an off-balance, throwing himself on her arms.

"A welcome back kiss, Bug-a-boo?"

For a fraction of second, she wanted to do so, but opened even more here arms, letting him fall on the hard sidewalk instead. "Felix first. He got Master Fu's Miraculous."

Chat Noir went back to his feet with an acrobatic flip.

"And, before being the Tortoise, he was a bad kitten, right?"

Felix overheard the talk from above and laughed.

"Oh, do you want to square to see who is the best? Bring it on."

"Chat Noir, it's…"

He didn't listen to Ladybug saying 'useless'

But the French teen was already hurling himself against the Tortoise just to be repelled once again by the force field.

"Right. Useless. I got it, my lady."

She got closer and whispered to him. "Two things, Chat. First, don't call me Bug-a-boo. Second, Cataclysm the wall under him."

"Under him?" he suddenly understood. "Yes! Cataclysm!"

As the wall became dust, Felix started to fall, his mind overwhelmed with adrenaline couldn't order an effective shield. A quick hit from a magical staff sent him flying even higher. Before he could react, he saw a polka-dotted yoyo flying in his direction. Most important, the direction of his turtle bracelet. In the last second, he activated his metallic shield, making the yoyo hit and return to ladybug empty.

All that didn't stop the gravity from acting.

Felix hit the floor full force, but couldn't have the luxury of feel the pain and discomfort. His now enemies – because, for more than he tried, Ladybug and that second rate Cat would never be on his side – were closing by.

"You know, there are several kinds of shields in nature. A chameleon, for instance..."

In one second, Chat Noir's Staff and Ladybug's yoyo were right on target. The next, there was nothing to target.

"Dirty Litterboxes! He's gone."

"He mentioned Chameleons. Camouflage, invisibility" Ladybug waved her arms around, trying to hit something solid she was not able to see. "Look… I mean, search around, Chat."

"Even with my cat vision I can't see him. "

Nearby, a worried Felix say the second turtle light on his bracelet starting to flick. The fight must wait another day. Without looking back, he rushed to his hide-out.

Ladybug and Chat Noir finally stopped searching around.

"No use, we lost him."

"So it seems, my Lady. I am sorry I left you with this psycho-paw-te, but…"

The phrase was cut by a Ladybug hug.

"I missed you, you silly cat."

Chat Noir was reduced to a puddle of feelings and barely recovered in time for a joke.

"If I am going to receive a hug like that, I will take time off more often. Now, how about that kiss?"

Ladybug playfully scratched under his chin.

"Don't push your luck, kitten. Let's retreat before our Miraculous give away. But is very nice to have you back."

* * *

It was the cheapest room in a very cheap Hotel. The simplicity and scarcity of space, the broken tiles on the bathroom contrasted with the quantity of food spread on the bed. Over it, a small green creature tried to keep his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Who you are trying to fool? Kwamis can't disobey their Holders, and can't self-harm, either. So, quit your pathetic hunger strike attempt, Wayzz. We'll be back in action soon." Said Felix.

* * *

"Right, my Lady, but what about that Felix?"

"We will see him again. Soon."

"How soon?"

Ladybug sighed.

"As soon as an Akuma attacks."

* * *

"Take me back to Master Fu, Felix"

"I will consider it after the next Akuma attack."

* * *

 **Next: Felix Retribuition**


	8. The Felix Retribuition

**Felix Retribuition**

 **1 - The author does not owns Miraculous, Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir or its likelinesses**

 **2 - For Entertainment only**

 **3 - Opinions more than welcomed**

* * *

After a couple of days, sounds of destruction hit Paris, aiming for a large LP flea market.

"You caused my music app to go bankrupt!" shouted the akumatized villain. "You are done for, luddites! I am the App-ex"

As he imprisoned people in tiny colorful squares, the action brought the attention of Chat Noir, Ladybug and…

"Felix."

"Say Tortoise in front of civilians. And since we're not going to work together, let me handle this villain."

"I already saw you terrorizing a akumatized person, will not let this happen again." Said Ladybug.

"Stand back, my lady. Felix and I have some unfinished business."

"Very well, if you want to make it the hard way…"

"Um, excuse me?" said App-ex "Don't forget I am the villain destroying the booths…"

"SHUT UP! WE'RE BUSY!" shouted the trio of miraculous holders.

App-ex went to sulk in a corner.

Felix made his shield grow, and rushed himself to the heroes, who jumped out of the way.

"You two really should be more rational about our different point-of-views."

"This is not about point-of-views. You stole a miraculous." Ladybug tried to reach Felix wrist, only to be repealed by his energy shield.

"I would not have to if you realized I am right and I am better than you."

"I would ask for a second o-paw-nion on that."

"Hey!" shouted App-ex. "Look! I am the villain and I will make this innocent passerby vanis…ufff!" He was cut short as the back of Chat Noir's staff hit his stomach, the hero not even looking at him. Chat then rushed to Felix, who quickly moved his shielded arm and send the hero flying back.

"Now, let me have that pitiful akumatized man and I can finish my mission."

"Hey! Who are you call..." Ladybug turned at him, staring menacingly, and App-ex shut up

"Listen, Felix, we can help you, just give us the Turtle Miraculous."

"Now you want to help. I offered you the perfect plan to defeat Hawkmoth. Now is too late. Maybe… maybe I will get your and Chat Noir's Miraculous instead.

"That's my job! I am with the Akuma. See? I can torch this booth on ! Look! I…" Ladybug's yoyo to the chin shut App-ex at once.

"Felix, there's still hope for you."

"You're a fool, Ladybug!" Too late, Tortoise noticed Chat Noir staff entered the sidewalk concrete under him, acting like a lever and throwing him out of balance.

"You can't talk to my lady like that"

But Felix was quick on his feet. "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice…

While Chat Noir and tortoise squared off, Ladybug saw the remaining of the torched booth, some small flames here and there. What did Tikki said? Heat don't need to be extreme to cook, or… to present results. Quickly, she threw the hot metal of the booth frame and remaining cloth and such in the direction of Tortoise.

Felix jumped around, trying to protect himself from the heat, until realizing that is the only thing he shouldn't have done. Chat Noir hit him with the staff, sending him, encapsulated on his energy field, flying away.

"Chat Noir" Ladybug shouted "The river"

The feline hero jumped after the british teen.

"Now, let's transform the Tortoise into an Eagle, shall we?"

And hit again sending him straight to the Seine River.

"Two under par." And smiled.

Felix hit the water, feeling his force field to collapse. His miraculous considered every drop of water a potential hit, flickering and dissolving as it couldn't handle all of then, the lights on the bracelet turtle shell quickly flickering and turning out, one after another. Felix swan quickly to the margin, trying to leave while he still have some power. Luckily, a hand was open on reach, someone was helping him out of water. A hand. An old, firm hand. A hand that now was holding the Turtle Miraculous.

"Fu."

The great guardian looked and Felix, drenched and in his all fours, trying to regain his breath.

"I will always be open to help you, Felix. When you are ready, you know where to find me."

And walked away. Felix closed his eyes. _Don't feel it_ , he thought. _Save it, save it_.

* * *

A bit far away, Chat Noir and Ladybug saw the scene.

"So, my Lady, Felix or the Akuma?"

"I don't think Felix is a problem right now, so…"

Both turned to App-ex, who was stepping back, worried, until he reached a wall

"I give up! The Akuma is in my phone. Take it! Just take it"

As Ladybug purified the Akuma, Chat chuckled.

"More villains like that, I would be able to cat-nap often."

"Did you put a tracker on Felix?"

"Why? You said not to focus on him. At any rate, I don't think we'll see the troublemaker again. Now, how about one mission-after-return hug?"

* * *

When you need to buy the best of fashion, you go to Paris. But that's not the only clothing the City of Lights offers. There are big department stores, with clothes made by large industries and cheap prices.

And there's one-door stores, filled with even cheaper stuff, made by people who survive, somehow, everyday in improvised factories in some forgotten corner of the world.

In one of these shops, a British Teen looks dozens and dozens Ladybug and Chat Noir apparel. T-shirts. Caps and bonnets. Jackets. Belts. The store owner, clerk, cashier and everything else came around, asking if he was looking for something in particular.

"Yes, I need something very specific, like…"

His eyes found a pair of red socks with black polka dots.

"These will do nicely."

* * *

Back in his small hotel room, as the sun started to set, he put the socks on, and his shoes. He looked at his plan C envelopes. Must have then around, but not think actively about them, or what's inside. He must not find out.

The room barely fits a bed and a wardrobe, and becomes even smaller when one is walking in circles, like a caged beast. He forced himself to think about Fu. About Ladybug. About how they could not see what's in plain view. About his humiliation. Think is not enough. _Come on, Felix, hate. Think about the faces, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Plagg, Fu, imagine the faces on the socks. Remember how every refusal hurts. The face of Fu taking you out of the lake. How you hate them. direct the hate on the socks._

It worked. A black shining butterfly came and fused itself with the cloth on his ankles.

His eyes glowed dark, as a voice was heard inside his head.

"Felix Devonshire, I am Hawkmoth, and I have a proposal for you."

The teen smiled.

* * *

 **Next: The Felix Ultimatum**

 **Who wants to guess the 3rd Felix Identity? Tip, is not Chat Blanc.**


	9. FELIX ULTIMATUM

**1 – The author does not owns any character, symbol or element relative to Miraculous: Adventure of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Tale for entertainment purposes only**

 **2 – Thanks a lot for the favorites and the opinion of Amy, Jenny and others.**

* * *

FELIX ULTIMATUM

Sirens. Mobiles beeping. Screams. Marinette sighed. Less than 48 hours ago, she and Chat Noir faced Felix, and the… the… the akumatized villain at the LP fair, someone she already forget. Now, everything points to yet another attack from Hawkmoth's henchmen. What she would not give for a normal school week. Wake up, have breakfast, go to school, back home, do homework, play games, kiss the parents goodnight, sleep. Was that asking too much?

Once again she used the confusion to escape school, transform and rush to the troubled area. Oddly enough, she found no akumatized villain, just Chat Noir, probing with his staff two envelopes.

"Welcome, My Lady."

"What's the situation, Chat?"

"Well, my day becomes brighter every time we meet, and my heart…"

"Chat…"

"…but, if you're not feeling romantic, I found those envelopes addressed to us."

"No villain or monster?"

"Must be hiding. A purr-fect trap, if you ask me."

They looked at the envelopes. Ladybug got brave and picked them up.

"You know what they say about curiosity and cats, Bug-a-boo."

"I don't think there's any foul play here. But if you're afraid, only I will open mine. And don't call me Bug-a-boo."

"Not in my nine lifetimes. I am here to protect you, my lady." He grabbed his envelope and opened it. "It's a letter."

"Well, that's what I would expect inside an envelope" They read the message together. Apart from their names, they were identical.

 _I am writing this having just arrived in Paris, don't know how many weeks before coming to use them. I am currently under Akuma effect, so for my plan to work, I have to write as a way to avoid Hawkmoth reading my thoughts. If things got to this point, it means somehow the villain survived to this date and I am no longer the holder of the Cat Ring. I don't know if we're on good terms or not, but no matter. Here's what we're going to do._

 _You give me your Miraculous and follow me discretely to Hawkmoth's lair. Once there, I give them back to you and you defeat the villain. Could not be more simple, even the weaker Cat can do it. Just say "yes" and we will follow the plan._

 _Otherwise, I will just take them._

 _Felix_

"Who is he calling the weaker Cat?"

Ladybug sighed

"The boy really needs our help."

Chat Noir chuckled.

"I am glad you are not hearing what my kwami is saying Felix needs, my Lady. But I agree. Let's try reason with him."

"Felix!" Ladybug said in a louder voice. "We wish to talk with you."

"That was not a 'yes'."

They say Felix's figure landing on a nearby roof. Under the effect of the Akuma his hair has grown shoulder-length. The mask, now plain black, grew even bigger, with fang=like points going down his cheeks. He was wearing a dark brown uniform with golden accents. The sleeves stopped at elbow length, the skin of his arm contrasting with the black short gloves. On his shoulders, golden epaulettes, its golden fringe almost matching Felix hair. On the waist, a belt similar to Chat Noir's, but ending in a tuff of golden fur. The boots are also very similar with the hero's, with the difference it ended on claw-like spikes on the toes. Finally, on his hand, what seems like a staff. A turn of the weapon revealed, unlike Chat Noir's, something shining in one end. A blade.

Felix had a lance.

"Say hello to Lion from Albion."

"Whatever you call yourself…" Chat Noir did not end the phrase, as Felix lance extended, it's sharp tip entering exactly the slit on the hero's bell.

"You realize you could be dead by now, don't you? So, one last time. The answer."

"Felix…" Ladybug started "You don't want to do this."

"You are right. But some stubborn insect gave me no choice. I am still not hearing a 'yes'."

Chat Noir managed to free his bell from the blade, and charged Lion from Albion. He quickly attacked with the blunt end of the lance, making both staffs clash. And again. And again. Ladybug's yoyo tangled on the deadly lance. Without missing a beat, Felix hit Chat on the stomach with his boot, then yanked violently on his lance, causing Ladybug to fly and fall near the spot where Chat was bending like a pocket knife, hands on his belly. Again Felix lance extended, the cold pointy tip landing exactly on the center of a black spot on Ladybug's mask.

"You better consider the next word to leave your mouths."

Trying to keep her calm, Ladybug scanned the enemy. If she was fearing him, now she must concentrate not to panic.

A dark paw grabbed the staff. Between coughs, Chat smirked:

"H-How about the word… cataclysm!"

Lion from Albion tried to retreat his weapon, but it was already too late. He saw it rust and start to fall apart. He threw it away.

"You asked for it. Let's do it the hard way."

Ladybug helped Chat to his feet, just in time to avoid the metallic spikes on Felix boots. The heroes jumped out of reach, and reunited some roofs away from the enemy.

"Chat! I can't find Felix's Akuma."

Felix landed near then.

"Oh, please, Ladybug. Do you take me for an amateur? Do you think I would make it easy for you?"

Chat Noir used his staff to defend against the dark lion attacks, as his ring started to beep.

"So now you see how useless your fight is. Under an Akuma, I have no time limit, so… give me your Miraculous and live. Maybe."

"Felix, listen to what you are saying."

He jumped to the next roof and got down and took something inside his boots. Ladybug froze. Those are brass knuckles. But also, in a fraction of second, she saw a millimeter or two of

"His socks! The akuma is in his socks."

"Smart kitty…" mumbled Chat Noir

"That's right." He said, fastening the weapons on his hands. "Try and get it."

And rushed again to face the heroes.

Another claw on Chat Noir ring faded away.

* * *

 **I thought about giving Felix a Ladybug underwear, to make it even more difficult for the heroes, but that would bumb the rating to M… :p**

 **Thanks again for reading the tale. Last chapter coming soon.**


	10. FELIX ULTIMATUM (part 2)

**Felix Ultimatum (part 2** )

Lion from Albion jumped to face the duo of heroes. Chat Noir spun his staff, shielding both from the strong strikes of Felix's punches and kicks. The weapon managed to keep him away, but both boys knew they could not keep this for too long. Chat had but a couple of minutes. He tried to strike, just for Lion from Albion jump and try to trike Chat's face. The black cat dodged. Ladybug watched in horror. She would not dare to launch her yoyo, as they were too close and she could hit her companion. But stand there would not help, as she noticed Lion manage to shorten the distance enough so Chat's staff was ineffective. He split his weapon on two clubs, but it didn't stopped another kick from the antagonist. Inside her head, she heard Tikki cry a hurtful "Plagg" as the shoe spikes entered Chat's uniform and flesh.

Then, Adrien did something she would not expect.

He grabbed the boot, keeping it on the wound and trying to remove it. Another light on his wing went away.

Felix did not lost a beat, raising his arm to hit Chat, when a red arm with black polka dots grabbed him, trying to twist his arm. He then hit Chat Noir with the other arm, before throwing Ladybug away. It was a weaker punch, and hit the shoulder instead of the wanted head, but managed to make Chat lost his grip for a fraction of second. Getting free, Lion went to grab Chat's Miraculous. But, with the French kid on the ground, Ladybug had a clear shot. Felix saw an yoyo wrap itself around his wrist, while Chat crawled until reaching his boot again. He gave an step back.

"For the last time, did you ever heard that 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'? You are fighting a lost battle. Just give up while I'm still restraining myself."

"I…" Chat Noir talked with difficulty "I am going to hate myself in the morning." He positioned one end of his staff firmly on the roof, the other end quickly growing and hitting Lion from Albion right between his legs. Chat could not help but make a face of pain is solidarity, as the antagonist falls on the ground, screaming, hands on his midsection. Ladybug rushed to grab his boots, but he was faster and managed to grab her wrist.

"You both are just making your end justifiable. Give me those earrings." Chat Noir staff was again present, aiming for the antagonist chin. He managed to avoid it, grabbing the staff. He was now controlling Ladybug in one hand and Chat Noir in the other. He took a deep breath, trying to decrease the pain on his genital area.

"Well, I think it's clear now who is the best of the three of us. Chat Noir, you have seconds before transforming back. And Ladybug, your strength does not compare to mine. I want you to say you can't defeat me."

Ladybug lowered her eyes.

"You are right"

"My lady?"

"Of course I am."

"You are right on how sometimes an enemy can be an ally." She smiled "Hear me, Hawkmoth. Lion from Albion will betray you!"

Felix went pale.

"No, no, no, shut up!" and pushed her away.

She got the letter Felix wrote and showed it to him. "Read this, Hawkmoth! It's his plan to defeat you"

Felix covered his eyes and took several steps back. "It's a lie. She knows she is defeated and is lying!"

"You know he left those letters to us. Ask yourself why, Hawkmoth."

Felix felt the power of the lion leaving his body.

"No, not yet, not yet." He turned his attention to Chat Noir, who was fighting to keep his conscience. "Plagg. Plagg will give me another chance." He was going to reach the ring, when a yoyo immobilized him completely. As he felt completely tied up, a dark butterfly left his sock, taking every ounce of power with it.

Meanwhile, Adrien managed to hide in a dark corner, right when his power went off.

"Chat! Chat, are you all right?"

He clutched his wound, strangely appearing to be less serious now. "I'm fine, LB. But I am Chat no more. I can still meow-nage some puns, however." He looked at his side, to see his kwami laying down in a pool of blood. "Scratch that, we have an emergency. Plagg, Plagg, talk to me, buddy."

With all that commotion, they forgot to watch Felix, who managed to untangle himself, and locked Ladybug on a rear choke.

"The creation miraculous, then." He started to pull Ladybug's earring. "I bet I look good in red."

The next thing he noticed is that he is lying flat on the floor. Holding his hand, Fu was catching his breath.

"I appreciate the fact you stayed in the same building. Easier to track, and at my age I can't keep going up and down stairs. Keep an eye on him, ladybug, I will take care of Plagg."

"Of course, Master Fu."

"While you're at it, tell Master Fu what happened."

"Quiet, Felix."

"I had a blade on Chat Noir's neck and Ladybug's head. I choose not to make it go two or three centimeters further. They should be dead. I defeated both!"

"Felix…" Ladybug did not know if she should fear, get angry or feel pity for the British boy.

"And you, I defeated you, too, Fu. And knocked down akumatized villains. And I was this close to beat Hawkmoth. I want you to recognize it! Say I am better than this pitiful duo."

"I never denied you are a very skilled fighter. I always knew you are a superb strategist." Fu finished bandaging and giving cheese to the dark kwami and was now taking care of Adrien. "Felix, you are a true warrior."

"Then why? Why do you let me waiting, waiting, waiting to show that to the world? Why leaving me for those two?"

"Because you are a warrior, Felix. I was looking for heroes."

"Aaaargh!" Felix pushed Ladybug aside and ran down the stairs.

Ladybug was ready to throw her yoyo.

"Let him go, Ladybug."

"But Master Fu, he is still dangerous."

"He is frustrated, he is angry, he has to face his failures. Keeping him with those emotions would not help him any. I still hope he will come to senses and search for our help. As I said to him before, I will be waiting."

"I would not trust him that much, Master."

"I trusted some gentle boy and girl about a year ago. I'd say it paid off well."

He went to the edge of the roof, watching Felix running away without race, without controlled pace, just running the fastest he could, here and there, an arm went and cleaned his eyes. Fu continued

"You two help people overcome their demons that became akuma targets. And I don't think no one has more demons and issues than Felix. He is alone, now. Completely alone. Let's wait and offer him a hand."

"Right, Master Fu. If there's an hero in Felix, we'll find it."

"That's my bug-a-boo." Ladybug saw an arm, bare black uniform, offering itself on a fist.

Looking away, she fist-bumped her partner. Things only can get better, now.

 **The end**

 **Wow! Thanks a lot for making this my most-viewed tale to date. If you're interested, check my also well-received Miraculous tale "Plagg Confession" and my crossover "The Samurai and the Ladybug"**

 **Again, thanks a lot to all that took time to read this small story. I appreciate a lot.**

 **Epilogue soon**


	11. Epilogue

**Attention: the following deals with Miraculous season 2 rumors and can be considered a spoiler. This Epilogue has no effect on the main "Felix Identity" story and does not need to be read, if you want to avoid information about the upcoming season.**

* * *

Felix did not know for how long he ran. He was not even sure he knew what part of Paris he was.

His mind was in turmoil. He failed. He, Felix, who pride himself of planning everything, was defeated by an old man and two second-rate heroes. Heroes? What kind of hero protect a villain? Hero? What this word contains that Fu thinks he lacks? He got the strategy, the brains and the determination to make a difference. Instead, he was now in some forgotten street with no way to complete his self-given mission. He checked his pockets. Not much money left. Besides, he must return to London soon, before he ran out of excuses for his relatives. But leave, and let things the way he found then? There must be another way.

He started to walk, trying to find his way back to the hotel, when a van suddenly blocked his way. From inside, two stereotypical bodyguards went out. Militarish haircut, sunglasses, black suit and tie.

"Enter the van" They urged.

"Look, I am having a total disaster of a day, no one of my family is wealth, so go play kidnapping somewhere else."

"We said…" Felix grabbed the arm of the closest offender, twisting it against the stranger back, before kicking the other on the chin.

"I must thank you. I need to vent some." Increasing the pressure, he broke the others' arm, before punching his face one, two, three, four times. No martial art. No calculated moves. Just pure frustration. "I should have done this with Chat Noir and Ladybug, instead of playing the nice guy."

"Felix Devonshire." A female voice came from inside the vehicle "That is not necessary. I have a proposal for you."

"Whoever you are, I am not interested."

"Even if it means to defeat Hawkmoth? To get revenge on Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

The teen smiled and entered the van, to notice the voice came from a loud speaker. "I am listening."

"So, would you help me to reach these goals?"

"Those goals are also mine. What's the catch?"

"Nothing. I just want your loyalty."

"I am in a big disadvantage here. I don't know anything about you, or what you can do for me. Still, right now that's the best propose I could have. A chance to beat Hawkmoth and Ladybug. What do I have to do?"

"You noticed I need a better foot man. Someone who can do the work for me. To work in the shadows. To attack but also defend me. Ruthless, but smart." Felix noticed too late one of the goons was fastening a collar around his neck. "And, most of all, to be absolutely loyal. In short"

A black and brown uniform covered Felix's body.

"I want you to be my Doberman."

Felix smiled.

* * *

 **This epilogue is based in the rumor that in season two, Hawkmoth will be replaced/work with a female villain. Let's see if it come to pass, and after a few episodes, I may add a Coda to Felix's Adventures.**

 **Again, thank you all too much for having this short tale to break the 2000 views. If you like the fandom, I'd like to suggest "Plagg's Confession" a shor tale I wrote and is to this date my most faved writing.**

 **Also, tell me if you want more Miraculous tales.**

 **I appreciate you all enjoyed this "Felix Identity" and helped me finish it with your opinion and reviews. Thanks, see you next time.**


End file.
